


Seth Meet Spawns

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, I gave a Disposable Demon a name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Cause I already like Seth~Now since he's HASTURS AND LIGURS, he gets to meet his 'brothers'.
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	Seth Meet Spawns

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I WILL delete Coraline if in the event the Creator of her name desires me to-This Coraline is based in the timeline where Ligur lives and Hastur takes her in after the trail
> 
> -
> 
> Coraline NORMALLY is HasturxDagon daughter so again, if needbe I WILL delete her if so desired, didn't wanna leave her out of the family

Three weeks under his new Lord's and Seth was already pretty well use to their side of work.

Temptation, Lurking, Killing.

He had to admit, he rather enjoyed fucking up a person's life when they were juuuust on the cusp of redemption!

Of course he still wasn't a straight A Demon but nothing his Lord's weren't trying to help fix!

That's how he had GOTTEN this far, by their guidance. He doubted many other Demons like himself got THIS kind of training under their belts!

He did all he could to absorb each thing told to him and tried his damndest to throw in his own twist from time to time to show them he had just enough fire in him too!

It was on a cool just falling into winter months that all three, Hastur, Ligur, and Seth sat upon a park bench that another lesson would soon be learned, one he completely overlooked the day he was taken in by his Lord's.

First came a rather thin young man, he smelt like they did, Demonic, his aura just so as he approached, Seth rose swiftly and snarled, wings out, flaring, "Ey, who do you think you are walken up to Lord's like this? Bow leech-" Only-

"Aza~"

Seth's ear flicked back at Hasturs purred welcome, the approaching Demon happily chirped and buried himself within his mums arms before butting heads with his Da.

"Seth, Aza, Aza, Seth!" Ligur announced and calmly Aza bowed partly, wings out before greeting, "Hi!"

"Our assistant in Hell-"

"Like Jasper to God, Chas to Satan and Coraline her place as Duke!?"

"Pretty much, he had to earn his placement too."

Aza gave a smile and approached Seth then nudged him in welcome along the side. "Welcome to our family, Seth~"

Seth during this whole exchange was speechless, brown eyes wide and growing as Aza shared news about his mortal jobs Above and finding a relic dating back to around the time when his mum and da first tried to train Crowley.

Before more could be shared, an Angelic presence announced itself, Hasturs wings flared as his first born lit down softly next to Aza.

Again, as before, Seth began to try and defend his Lord's, the look from the Angel silenced him faster than any strike and he closed his mouth and averted his eyes.

"Seth, Jasper, Jasper, Seth!" Ligur announced once more and this time, when Seth DARED to gaze at the once black eyed Angel, they were burning orange, his wings flared and a bright happy sunrise-Mimicking that of the one behind them to a T.

'Hi, hi~' Reaching for a hand, any, at a touch, Seth got a crash course of Jasper who by the end, smiled sweetly, eyes closed, unaware his new 'brother' felt as if he had just suffered whiplash from the whole ordeal.

A nuzzle from Hastur and head butt from Ligur and Jasper signed his time in Heaven, Aza never releasing his gaze from his very tall Angelic brother.

Just before Jasper could sign about a neat thing he'd found in the 'Bygone', lo and behold, the worst Demonic energy surged from the ground beside Seth and at first he feared it was Satan himself until an animalistic Demon adorn with a skull upon his head came forth like a zombie from the movies and snarled as evily as he could at the group, "Who the fuck said you lot could start without ME?"

"Satan had someone executed then?" Hastur snipped with a sneered as this new Demon licked his lips of blood, a stray feather blown from his skull helmet before he approached.

"Why do you ask, mum?"

'MUM?'

That THING was theirs TOO?

"OI, coming too or what, Coraline?" The new Demon barked with a smile and sure enough, out came a final Demon, a female, the only different looking one out of the brothers. Fish like scales and partly melted face made her mouth nearly unusable. Yet the energy and power she gave off-Seth dared not flare his wings to these two new Demons as both gained nuzzles and purrs from Hastur and head butts from Ligur.

"Seth, Chase and Coraline, Chase and Coraline, Seth!" Ligur finally announced and both last Demons stared at Seth with eyes of pure distaste.

Before greeting Aza and Jasper, both more powerful Demons moved around Seth as Hastur and Ligur had his first time with them, sizing him up, sniffing him, unsure.

"He earned his placement like you all did~" Aza chirped, ears back happily and Jasper motioned, smiling, 'So he's like another Brother~'

Coraline gave a groan and stared at Hastur and Ligur, 'ANOTHER MALE?' And Hastur snorted.

Ligur rolled a hand and pointed out, "Not many Demons like you around, Coraline so be proud of that!" And this seemed to please her and she flared her 'wings' with a proud look towards Seth.

"Annnnother brother, ey?" Chase hissed, torn ears back, fangs bared as he stared hard at Seth who by now would have gladly discorporated with so many members of his Lord's line before him varying in statue and power.

"CHASE, ease!" Ligur snarled before his son could do anything harsh and so instead, with a not so violent clout to the head, sending the new member stunned to the ground, Chase almost danced around him and gnashed his teeth, eyes wild, "I look forward to YOUR placement amongst US!" Then, as if flipping a switch, dove harmlessly overtop of Seth and roared, "PILE HIM!" And so, Coraline followed by Jasper, then Aza all landed upon the once 'dazzling' named Demon and joined in a sibling scuffle as Hastur and Ligur watched on calmly, not helping the poor unaware of all of this Demon as he was welcomed at first gently into the fold.

By the afternoon, after the long ass scuffle between siblings and Seth which SWIFTLY became the placement between them all, Jasper first, Chase and Coraline together as second/third, and Aza surprising fourth, Seth was fifth in the 'sibling' totem pole, all five Demons sat in a circle meeting one another personally, no cuffing, biting, nor scratching. Just in the dying grass by the water, enjoying the cool air as their parents watched on not far away.

For the first time in his once short easily disposable life, Seth smiled as Aza snorted when Coraline signed about a lesser Demon before Satan tried to beg for his life, beIN the very DUKE OF SATAN HIMSELF, she chose who lived and died and mused about how Chase was already jumping over the pits edge to kill him.

Jasper lay back in the grass, wings mimicking the dead grass below, smiling happily, as Chase sharpened something as they all spoke.

Seth couldn't speak but smiled wider as each member gave him a chance to talk and understood his silence and started on one of their own stories until Chase silenced them with a bark and nodded to Seth, smirking, torn ears up proudly, "Might not be much but here, mum and da said we had a new sibling and in the sense WE figured-" In Seth's hands was gifted a fang from each and one he himself had lost in the center, "Our grown fangs for a HELLSPAWN BAB would be a nice gift soooo…. Umm.."

"I don't know..know what to say…" 

He thumbed each sharpened fang, tipped with lead, his own indeed the center and sniffed softly before Jasper's soft Angelic wings overtook him. Then, he broke.

Then came Aza who purred, Coraline who shoved Chase in and together, allowed their newest sibling to finally release new unknown emotions, like happiness, sadness, pride, and knowing he was now accepted!

That night, rather cramped now, no longer little Hellspawns, all five Demons plus Hastur and Ligur slept in the stone mausoleum.

Each Demon piled up in some way upon each other, snoring, drooling, dreaming, warm, together, a family~

As Hastur and Ligur both lay nearly outside the damn Hole at this point, both grown males giving each other looks before Hastur grumbled, "Wot have we made?"

And Ligur returned camly, licking his mates neck before trying to get comfy in the narrow hallway, "A nightmare my Pet, a nightmare~"

"Good~" Was all Hastur snorted before closing his eyes as he listened to each Demon in the Hole behind him and Ligur breathe and dream~


End file.
